Yu-Gi-Oh! Another
by intineanime
Summary: The story follows the siblings Sky and Ema Nishimiya who learned about the Dimensional War and are going to defeat the Academia and save their parents.
1. Chapter 1 - The Message

**Chapter** **I** **\- The Message**

 ** _Sky_**

 _This story is based from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V anime, but with another characters, the storyline is remaining mostly the same._

 ** _I wasn't even dreaming that something like this could happen! This was the day that changed my life and I wrote this journal to keep track of my actions and to remember what happened to us._**

 _14th_ _September_

This was one very good and warm day, the last day of the summer vacation (in Bulgaria)! And… wait a minute I didn't introduce myself, how rude from myself! My name is Sky Nishimiya, I'm living with my sister Ema in a mansion located in Varna, the sea capital of Bulgaria. We have parents of course but they're working abroad with something that they didn't tell us, they aren't even contacting us for 1 year. The only thing they send us is money, and by money I mean three cases full of money, each month. And because of this money we live happy in this big mansion of ours, we have butlers, maids and even a master chef so we eat gourmet dishes every day. They are very kind people and want to do anything for us, but we say that is not necessary, but they still keep waking us up when it's time for school and go shopping with us.

Enough with the introductions, let's continue with the story, that we even didn't begin! It was a very peaceful day until the doorbell ringed.

"Go open the door big brother, I'm too busy now!" said Ema.

"You're just reading, but ok." I replied.

When I opened the door, the courier was standing before me and gave me a little package and said it was for us from our parents.

I thanked him for the delivery and turned back inside.

"Mom and Dad have sent us something and this time is not money!"

"Really, what is it?"

I opened the package and we saw a CD with something written on it. It said "This is important! Listen the voice message on this CD; don't open the two little envelopes until you listen the message". We saw also the two envelopes at the bottom of the box.

"We need the CD player, please!" the two of us said in high voice.

After a few second one of the maids come and said

"Here you go, master!"

"Thank you, and say to the others they have an afternoon break. Go, relax now!" Ema said.

The maid left the live room and we put the CD into the Player and after a few seconds we heard the voice of our mother playing on the player

"I hope you get this message, now listen we have no time left before they get here! First of all we give our apologies to you. We didn't have the chance to raise you like the good parents do, but we were too busy defending the world!"

"What are they saying? They're saving the world? But from what?" I said confused.

"Just listen to the end, big brother!" Ema answered.

Then we continued listening to the voice message.

"I know that you're confused right now but I have a little time to explain. It's very complicated but our world is divided in four dimensions – Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz (Exceed). The names are based on the summoning techniques from the Duel Monsters card game! Anyway, the Fusion Dimension's organization named the Academia is using Duel Monsters to attack the other dimensions in order to unite them, we are not quite informed about their plans, and this is the only thing we know. They invaded the Xyz Dimension and turned a lot of the duelist there into cards. The Synchro and Standard Dimensions are next, so you have the power to stop them. In order to do that you need to form a group of duelists and to use their combined power to defeat the Academia. And one last thing…"

"Please hurry honey, they've defeated the defense force and are coming!" Dad's voice said.

"Good… I just want to finish… The two envelopes here are two Duel Monsters Decks, we collected those cards for you to use them! I hope we meet soon, for now Good Bye!"

The audio file ended its duration and we were very shocked and confused. What will happen next, we didn't know that then!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Duel Club

**Chapter** **II** **\- The Duel Club**

 ** _Ema_**

 ** _Hi, nice to meet you! My name is Ema Nishimiya and I am 15 years old. I have sawn my big brother's notes on the journal and I told him to write it together. Before I start writing what have happened to us I just want to introduce ourselves more properly. To begin with me – I study at a Language High School in Varna, I like reading books and learning languages. My brother is 16 years old and he studies for an IT Specialist, he even made my computer and fixed the TV etc. He likes technologies. Anyway, enough with the introductions lets continue the story._**

 _15th_ _September_

"Wake up, it 7:30 mistress!" I heard the voice of one maid.

I woke up made a quick care of my hair, I got dressed, take one new book from my shelf and headed to the kitchen for my breakfast.

Sky was already there and was drinking his favorite green tea.

"Have you slept well, big brother?" I asked.

"Not for sure, sister!" he answered. "Not after the message we listened yesterday, even you didn't slept well, did you?

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The answer is simple! You are always at the kitchen before me every morning." He answered.

"Yeah, quite right, big brother! We have forgotten to open the two envelopes to see the decks!"

"Here they are, mistress!" said the butler and put the envelopes on the table.

After the envelopes he also served the breakfast. It was a simple breakfast! A fruit salad, but whatever…

One of the envelopes had my name written on it, so I took it and opened it to see the deck. It was an "Amazoness" Deck as I saw that all of the monsters in my deck were female warriors. There was also a little note inside it was saying "Because you liked Amazon myths when you were younger."

I really liked Amazon myths when I was little and I was pleased by my present.

"What Deck you got, big brother? Mine is based on Amazons!"

"Mine deck is full of knights from the Round Table of Camelot, from the King Arthur's legends!" He answered. "They knew it! The fact I loved knight stories when I was younger!"

"I see. Mom was wrong! They were good parents and we have to save them or…"

"I don't want to interrupt you my mistress but if you don't hurry you will be late for the opening ceremony!" said the butler.

"We totally forgot that today is fifteenth!" me and Sky said together.

We hurried to leave the house and our own car driver was waiting for us (we have that too, Sky didn't mention it).

We arrived on time for the opening ceremony and… I'll just skip it because it was boring! So after I met my old classmates I heard from someone that there is a Duel Club room somewhere in the mall. So I decided to call my brother and tell him to go there before we go home!

An hour after the call we got to the mall searching for the club room. We actually took our decks with us without realizing it, but they will be helpful right now.

We found the club room and opened the door and entered inside. The inside resembled a bar but with a card shop corner next to the bar side.

"Welcome to our Duel club!" said the bartender. "You can meet with the other members and become good friends. If you don't know the rules here, read the rules…"

He handed us a little pocket book. I took it and after a minute I said

"I know the rules now!"

"Good. Now you should tell me too." said Sky.

"That is impressive you know! It took me several weeks to know each detail of the game." Said one of the club members, she has blue hair and everything she wears was blue colored. "Now we should introduce ourselves! My name is Zyra Shadows; I am an exchange student from Canada. I use the "Shaddoll" archetype. The others now!"

"My name is Adriana Dimitrieva, I am an exchange student from Czech Republic. I use the "Ally of Justice" archetype and with them I crush the light, nice to meet you!" said the girl with the black hair and with the black clothes.

"My name is Tatsui Igunaito, I am an exchange student from Japan and I use the "Igknight" archetype." said the only dude at the company.

"My name is Kristiana Ivanova and I am not an exchange student. I love everything about Ancient Egypt and my dream is to become an Egyptologist. I use the "Gravekeeper's " archetype." Said the orange lady (By orange I mean she was wearing orange).

"Nice to meet you! My name is Sky Nishimiya and I am new to this game, I don't know the rules right now. I use the "Noble Knights" " said my brother.

"Nice to meet you too! My name is Ema Nishimiya and I just learned the rules of this game. I use an Amazon themed deck" I said.

"If you learned them, come here to test you!" said Kristiana.

"Ok." I said.

 _The duel began with both players having 8000 life points._

 **Turn 1:** **Ema**

"I activate a Spell card "Reinforcement of the Army". And with its effect I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck to my hand."

The card I added to my hand was "Amazoness Paladin" (Lv4, Atk1700/Def300).

"I summon "Amazoness Chain Master" (Lv4, 1500/1300). Then I set one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Kristiana**

"My turn. I draw. I set one monster face down. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Ema**

"My turn. I draw. I summon "Amazoness Scouts" (Lv2, 500/1100)."

"Ha, you activated my trap. "Torrential Tribute", when a monster is summoned on t all the monsters on the field are destroyed."

"I activate the effect of "Amazoness Scouts", I tribute this card to prevent "Amazoness" monsters to be destroyed by card effects until the end of this turn. And that means…"

"Only my monster is destroyed!"

"Correct."

 _"Torrential Tribute" destroyed her face-down monster._

"Now it's time for the Battle Phase. "Amazoness Chain Master" attack her life points directly."

 _Attack hits_ _(Kristiana: 8000 → 6500)_

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Kristiana**

"My turn. I draw. Reverse card open. Trap card "Rite of Spirit". With this card's effect I can special summon one "Gravekeeper's " monster from my Graveyard. Be reborn "Gravekeeper's Vassal" (Lv3, 700/500) in Attack Position. Next I summon "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder" (Lv4, 1400/1200). I activate its effect, by releasing one "Gravekeeper's" monster, except this card to inflict 700 damage to my opponent. I release "Gravekeeper's Vassal" (Ema: 8000 → 7300). I set one card face down and I end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Ema**

"My turn. I draw. I summon "Amazoness Sage" (Lv4, 1400/700). Battle, "Amazoness Chain Master" attack her "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder".

"I discard "Charm of Shabti" to activate its effect, "Grvekeeper's" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

 _Attack hits_ _(Kristiana: 6500 → 6400)_

"I end my turn."

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card "Rite of Spirit" and with its effect I resurrect "Gravekeeper's Vassal" (Lv3, 700/500) in Attack Position."

 **Turn 6: Kristiana**

"My turn. I draw. I activate the effect "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder", releasing "Gravekeeper's Vassal" to inflict you 700 damage (Ema: 7300 → 6600). Next I summon "Gravekeeper's Ambusher" (Lv4, 1700/0). Battle, "Ambusher" attack "Amazoness Sage".

 _Attack hits, "Amazoness Sage" destroyed_ _(Ema: 6600 → 6300)._

"I switch "Cannonholder" to defense position. I end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Ema**

"My turn. I draw. I summon "Amazoness Paladin" (Lv4, 1700/300). This card gains 100 ATK for each face up "Amazoness" monster on the field even for itself. This makes 200 ATK ("Amazoness Paladin ": 1700 → 1900). Battle, "Chain Master" attack "Cannonholder".

 _Attack hits "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder" destroyed._

"Because I destroyed a monster in battle with an "Amazoness"monster, now I can use this. Trap card open "Queen's Pawn", with its effect I Special Summon "Amazoness Swords Woman" (Lv4, 1500/1600) in Attack Position. ("Amazoness Paladin ": 1900 → 2000). Now "Amazoness Paladin"attack "Ambusher".

 _Attack hits "Gravekeeper's Ambusher" destroyed (Kristiana: 6400 → 6100)._

"Now I attack directly with "Amazoness Swords Woman."

 _Attack hits_ _(Kristiana: 6100 → 4600)._

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Kristiana**

"I draw. I set a monster face down. Then I set one card face down and I end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Ema**

"My turn. I draw. My win. I summon "Amazoness Tiger" (Lv4, 1100/1500) ("Amazoness Paladin ": 2000 → 2100). "Amazoness Tiger" gains 400 ATK for each face up "Amazoness"Monsters on the field, even for itself. That makes 1600 ATK ("Amazoness Tiger": 1100 → 2700). Battle, "Chain Master" attack her set monster."

 _Attack hits, the set monster was destroyed "Gravekeeper's Soldier"_ _(1000 DEF)._

"Amazoness Paldain direct attack (Kristiana: 4600 → 2500). "Amazoness Tiger" finish this duel, direct attack (Kristiana: 2500 → 0).

 _Ema wins._

"Wow, you really have learned the rules, congratulations on your win." Said Kristiana.

"Thank you! Big Brother did you learned the rules already?" I asked.

"Yes, I think. I want to test my knowledge, right now." He answered

Maybe in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Housemates

**Chapter** **II** **I** **– New Housemates**

 ** _Sky_**

 ** _It looks like Ema didn't write about my duel in the previous chapter so I will continue from where she stopped._**

 _15th_ _September_

I had watched carefully the duel between my sister and the girl named Kristiana and I had learned the basics of the game so after Ema won the duel I decided to try what I had learned.

"I really want to challenge Adriana to duel, please!" I said.

"Ok. Let's duel then!" Adriana replied.

 _The duel began with both players having 8000 life points._

 **Turn 1:** **Adriana**

"My turn! I summon "Ally of Justice Core Destroyer" (Lv3, 1200/200). I end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sky**

"My turn, I draw. The rules allow me to check my opponent's field, right?"

"Yes, you can, my "Core Destroyer's" effect allows me to destroy each Light-Attribute monster that is battling with it."

"Thank you, I know what to do right now. I summon "Noble Knight Drystan" (Lv4, 1800/800). Then I activate the effect of "Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms" which allows me to equip this card as an Equip Spell card to a face-up "Noble Knight" monster on the field. I equip her to "Noble Knight Drystan". The equipped monster gains 300 ATK ("Noble Knight Drystan": ATK 1800 _→ 2100_ ). And now "Drystan's" effect is activated: when a "Noble Arms" Equip Spell card is equipped to him it allows me to target one face-up card on the field and destroy that target."

"What?"

"The card I choose is "Ally of Justice Core Destroyer"."

" _Noble Knight Drystan's" effect destroys "Core Destroyer._

"It's time for Battle, "Drystan" attack her life points directly!"

 _Attack hits_ (Adriana: 8000 _→ 5900_ )

"I set two cards face-down and then I end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Adriana**

"Draw. I activate the Spell card "Star Blast". With this card's effect I can pay extra 500 life points to decrease the level of one monster in my hand by one. I pay 500 life points to decrease the level of "Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon" from 5 to 4(Adriana: 5900 _→ 5400_ ), which allows me to summon it on the field with no release. Come forth "Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon" (Lv4, 2200/800)."

"Not so fast, I activate Counter trap card "Solemn Warning". When a monster would be summoned to the field I can pay 2000 life points to negate the summoning and destroy that monster."

"So you have a Counter Trap too.

(Sky: 8000 → 6000) _"Solemn Warning" destroys "Omni Weapon"._

"I have nothing to do then, I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Sky**

"I draw! I summon "Noble Knight Artorigus" (Lv4, 1800/1800). Battle "Artorigus" attack directly (Adriana: 5400 3600). Now "Drystan" attacks directly (Adriana: 3600 1500). I set one card face-down and then I end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Adriana**

"Draw. I summon another copy of "Ally of Justice Core Destroyer" (Lv3, 1200/200). Now Battle, "Core Destroyer" attacks "Drystan". Now "Core Destroyer's" effect will destroy "Drystan"."

"Ha. Counter Trap Card "Solemn Strike" activated. When a monster is activated I can pay 1500 life points to negate that effect and destroy that card."

(Sky: 6000 → 4500) _"Solemn Strike" negates "Core Destroyer's" effect and destroys it._

"I end my turn, good play for a beginner; I am impressed how much you have learned just by watching your sister playing the game."

"Thank you, from very little I have this talent. I can learn things not by reading them but watching other people doing them."

 **Turn 6: Sky**

"Now to finish this duel! I draw. Battle, "Drystan" attack Adriana's life points directly.

 _Attack hits_ (Adriana: 1500 0)

 _Sky wins_

"That was amazing big brother!" Ema said happily.

"I think the same. It's amazing that you learned the rules just by looking at your sister's duel." Zyra said.

"Congratulations for the win, Sky-san!" Tatsui said.

"Thank you, and just Sky is enough." I replied.

"Ok. You can call me just Tatsui, then!" He said."

"Ok, Tatsui."

"Big brother, soon it will be time for dinner. Let's go home before the dinner is ready." Ema said. "Do you have a place where you will be sleeping tonight?"

"Actually no, I moved to Varna from Stara Zagora, because I wanted to study at the Sea capital." Kristiana said.

"No!" the rest said in synchrony.

"We all arrived to the airport at 8:40 and we had to hurry because the school's opening ceremony was at 9 o'clock." Zyra said.

"Come with us! We have a lot of rooms at our mansion. And we will not take you any money." I said.

"Are you serious?" Kristiana asked.

"Yeah, let's live together!" Ema added.

"Ok, we can't say no to your invitation." Adriana said.

"Then, I will call my driver to take us with the limousine." I added.

"What… a limousine? Are you a royal family?" Zyra asked shocked.

"No, we just have parents that send us at least two cases full of money each month." I answered.

Anyway I called my driver and we arrived at home after ten minutes.

"Choose your rooms; we have enough for each of you!" Ema said.

Without question each of them chose their room and they were happy of our mansions architecture and modern furniture.

After 30 minutes one of the maids got to the floor and said

"My lords, Dear guests, the dinner is ready! Please hurry to the dining hall!"

Each of us arrived at the dining hall and the dinner was served. Do you want to know what it was? Ok, then… our chef is cooking with themes each day of the week. Today was an Italian cuisine them, so the dinner was pasta made in a gourmet style. Enough with the explanations lets continue!

After dinner we started talking with each other and we learned that Adriana will study at my sister's school. Zyra and Kristiana will study at the History High School and Tatsui is attending the same school as me etc.

We felt tired from the long day and we get to our rooms and it was time for sleep.

That is for today. Bye, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4 - The strange Aliens at my sch

**Chapter** **IV** **\- The strange Aliens at my school**

 ** _Sky_**

 ** _I am sorry if you thought that Ema will narrate now but she left it to me because she said her day wasn't interesting enough. But don't worry, my day wasn't boring. Just keep reading, please!_**

 _16th_ _September_

"Wake up! It's 6:40, my master!" One of the maids woke me up.

Yeah, I know you're shocked because I get that early! It' because at my school the classes begin at 7:30! And yeah this is bad but the best part about it is that we end school at noon!

After I get up from my bed I pat on my clothes and went to the kitchen for breakfast. I went to the kitchen and went inside. Everyone was there waiting except for Ema and Adriana, because their classes begin at 8 o'clock so they could sleep more.

"Before we go to school there is a thing I want to give you as a present. Before going to sleep I looked up for a Duel Disk and I ordered some for us!" I said happily.

"What? You bought us Duel Disks? I really wanted to try them!" Zyra said with a big smile on her face.

"The answer is "No"! I didn't buy Duel Disks!" I said.

"But what you have bought us then?" Kristiana said confused.

"I bought one of the companies that are making Duel Disks and I get a free Duel Disks if I want! So I ordered some!" I said.

"Really? You are one mazing person, you know!" Tatsui entered the conversation.

"Yes, I know! Here they are! I think I am correct! The dark-green one is for me, the dark-blue one is for Zyra, the red one is for Tatsui, the orange one for Kristiana, Adriana got black color and Ema has purple color!" I said when giving the colored tablets to each respective person. "From the company said to me that at the back of the tablet has a small bracelet that you can attach to your left arm. And it has two modes – Normal mode and Duel Mode. If you press "Duel Mode" the field that you will play will appear as a massive hologram blade."

"That is amazing Sky. I can't stand without tying them right now!" Tatsui said.

"But is time for school! If we don't hurry we will be late." I said.

"It's time already? Ok, let's go!" Zyra said.

We got out of the building and our driver was waiting us. Inside the limousine we tried our new Duel Disks but before we started testing the Duel Mode the driver said to me and Tatsui that we have arrived at school so we left the car and wished lucky day to Zyra and Kristiana.

The school wasn't interesting at all. I already know everything that we are learning right now at school but just before the end of our school day we heard some of my classmates whispering something. It was something like this

"Did you know what we saw at the storage behind school?" started the first one.

"No! What is it?" asked the second one.

"At the lunch break I and my friend went to the storage behind the school and we saw aliens there. If you don't believe me here I took picture with my phone!"

Tatsui and Tatsui were sitting behind him so we saw the picture he took and then Tatsui started laughing.

"This is not a real alien. This is a Duel Monsters card. If I remember correctly the name of this monster was "Alien Overlord"." Tatsui said.

"Let's check the storage after school! Do you agree?" I added.

"Ok. Now it's getting interesting!" Tatsui said excited.

After another ten boring minutes the school bell marked the end of the school day. We left the main building of our school and went straight to the storage and entered inside.

"Ok. What now? We are here but what to do right now?" I asked.

"Let's see! If they saw that monster then here is a person who summons the on a Duel Disk like ours!" Tatsui explained to me. "So we have to…"

"If you're inside this storage you want to duel me, right?" said a female voice hidden in the shadows.

"Show your face! We don't want problems!" Tatsui said.

"If you want to see my face then beat me in a duel first!" The voice said.

After she finished her dialogue a hologram blade appeared resembling our Duel Disks.

"I will take this duel!" Tatsui said and activated his Duel Disk.

"Ok." I said. Then the duel began.

"DUEl!" Both players said.

 _The duel began with both players having 8000 life points._

 **Turn 1: ?**

?: "I will begin first! I summon "Alien Warrior" (Lv.4, 1800/100)."

The monster appeared on the field like it was real. It was amazing to see something like this.

?: "I set one card face-down and then I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2: Tatsui**

Tatsui: "My turn. I draw. I place the Pendulum scales of Scale "Igknight Paladin" and Scale 7 "Igknight Squire".

Two monsters appeared on the field covered in blue barrier with numbers 2 and 7 below them.

Tatsui: "Now I can summon any monster from the levels 3 through 6 at the same time. _**Pendulum Summon!**_ Appear my loyal monsters!

Above the two monster covered in barriers appeared a hole and three rays of light appeared. Two of them were red and the other one was purple. Three monsters appeared on the field.

Tatsui: "Come forth "Igknight Cavalier" (Lv.6, 2400/1200), "Igknight Templar" (Lv.4, 1700/1300) and "Archfiend Soldier" (Lv.4, 1900/1500). Next I activate the Field spell "Ignition Phoenix". All in Attack position.

The storage changed into something different resembling battle ground.

Tatsui: "With this Field spell all "Igknight" monsters on the field will gain 300 ATK and DEF. ("Igknight Cavalier": ATK 2400 →2700/ DEF 1200 →1500) ("Igknight Templar": ATK 1700 → 2000/ DEF 1300 → 1600). It's time for Battle, "Igknight Templar" attack "Alien Warrior".

 _Attack hits. "Alien Warrior" destroyed._ (?: 8000 → 7200)

?: "I activate "Alien Warrior's" effect. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard I can place two "A-Counters" on the monster that destroyed it.

" _Igknight Templar" has 2 "A-Counters" placed on it._

Two creature resembling big fat leeches attached to Tatsui's monster.

Tatsui: "Archfiend Soldier" attacks directly. (?: 7200 → 5900). Now ("Igknight Cavalier" will attack too. (?: 5900 → 3200). I end my turn."

 **Turn 3: ?**

?: "My turn! I draw! I remove 2 "A-Counters" from your "Igknight Templar" to Special Summon "Alien Overlord" from my hand. Come forth "Alien Overlord" (Lv.6, 2200/1600) in Attack Position. Now I activate "Alien Overlord's" effect. Once per turn I can place one "A-Counter" on each face-up monster my opponent controls.

 _All tree monsters on Tatsui's field got 1 "A-Counter" each._

?: "I normal summon "Alien Hunter" (Lv.4, 1600/800). Now I activate the Trap card "Crop Circles". With this card's effect I can send any number of monsters from the field to the Graveyard and then I can select one "Alien" monster from my Deck whose level is equal to the sum of the levels of the monsters sent to the Graveyard to activate this card. I sent the Level 4 "Alien Hunter" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Alien Telepath" (Lv.4, 1600/1000) in Attack Position. I activate "Alien Telepath's" effect, once per turn I can remove one "A-Counter" from an opponent monster I control to destroy one Spell or trap card on the field. I remove one "A-Counter" from "Igknight Templar" to destroy "Igknight Templar"."

" _Ignition Phoenix" destroyed._ ("Igknight Cavalier": ATK 2700 →2400/ DEF 1500 → 1200) ("Igknight Templar": ATK 2000 → 1700/ DEF 1600 → 1300)

?: "Battle, "Alien Overlord" attacks "Igknight Cavalier". When an "Alien" monster battles with a monster that has an "A-Counter" on it, then that monster loses 300 ATK and DEF for each counter. ("Igknight Cavalier": ATK 2400 →2100/ DEF 1200 → 900).

 _Attack hits. "Igknight Cavalier" destroyed._ (Tatsui: 8000 → 7900)

Tatsui: "My "Cavalier" is a Pendulum Monster so it is sent to the Extra Deck instead to the Graveyard."

?: "I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4: Tatsui**

Tatsui: "My turn, I draw. With the already set scales of "Igknight Paladin" and "Igknight Squire" I _**Pendulum Summon!**_ Appear my loyal monsters. From my hand "Igknight Margrave" (Lv.5, 1500/2500), from my Extra Deck "Igknight Cavalier" (Lv.6, 2400/1200). Both in Attack Position. Battle, "Igknight Templar" attacks "Alien Telepath".

 _Attack hits. "Alien Telepath" is destroyed._ (?: 3200 → 3100)

Tatsui: "Now "Igknight Cavalier" attacks "Alien Overlord".

 _Attack hits. "Alien Overlord" is destroyed._ (?: 3100 → 2900)

Tatsui: "Now "Igknight Margrave" attacks directly. (?: 2900 → 1400) Now finish the duel "Archfiend Soldier"… Attack directly. (?: 1400 → 0)

 _Tatsui wins._

"Wow. That was one amazing duel! You totally got me so I will show you my face." The voice said.

She came closer to us and her face was revealed. It was a girl at the same age as us, with short red hair, cyan eyes and was wearing a yellow jacket also a skirt , boots and one bracelet on each hand (all of them in yellow colour).

"Hi! My name is Carla Jason and I am an exchange student from America! I arrived at the country this morning because my flight was postponed so I had to catch the later one so I got late and got straight to school! I don't have a dorm where to live yet!" she said.

"Really? If you want a place where to live you can live with us, we will not take you any money!" I said.

"Really? Yes, when we can go?" she asked.

"Right now! The driver is waiting for us" I answered.

We got to the limousine and the others were already inside.

"How good was your first day at school?" I asked.

"Good!" everyone answered.

"Who is the new girl? Another house mate?" Ema asked.

"Yes. This is Carla Jason everyone! Carla these are my housemates Tatsui Igunaito who just dueled with you, Kristiana Ivanova the future "Egyptologist", Zyra Shadows from Canada, Adriana Dimitrieva from Czech and Ema Nishimiya my little sister. And my name Sky Nishimiya." I introduced everyone.

"It's pleasure to meet you all! Let's be good friends." Carla said with a big smile on her face.

Everyone else said the same thing and this concludes today's story about aliens that actually are a Duel Monster cards. Bye, now!


	5. Chapter V- The True Story Begins

**Chapter** **V** **\- The True Story Begins**

 ** _Sky_**

 ** _After Carla joined us the remainder of the week was peaceful! I am going to narrate them shortly so you will not get bored._**

 _17th_ _September_

After one boring school day filled with entrance tests we went to the Duel Club to introduce Carla to the owner of the Club. We dueled a bit and after that we went home.

 _18th and 19th September_

Like the previous day.

 _20th September_

The girls went for clothes shopping and they made me and Tatsui carry the bags. It wasn't very enjoyable day because of the bags full of clothes.

 _ **Ema**_

 _ **It's my turn now! If you were wondering where the plot is and by plot I mean the thing that happened to my parents, well you don't have to wonder because the true story will begin now and I am going to tell you about it.**_

 _21st September_

We were planning to play video games this Sunday and we started talking about the things we liked. Everybody is very energetic and friendly, even Adriana who is typically darker personality. She knows a lot of languages like me and she told she likes learning them and one day she plans to tour around the world.

Zyra loves reading books like me but she prefers more historical novels and some Renaissance books unlike me who reads fantasy stories and myths.

Carla wants to be a freelancer CG (Computer Graphics) designer. I wondered why freelancer and she said because she wants to do things like she wanted to do them not what her boss is telling her.

Kristiana is a very kind person with a nice dream. She wants to become Egyptologist and reveal the world the great ancient civilization.

Tatsui has unique personality and has talent when speaking to girls. And has the physique that many girls (not only girls) will love. Also I made a fanfic about him and my brother named "Tay (Tatsui x Sky)" and my brother doesn't know about it yet. And also Tatsui helps me learn Japanese because he really wanted to help me when he learnt that I am learning it.

We are one big happy family I know. But I really wanted to save my mother and father but we didn't know how to begin.

While I was thinking about this my phone rang. It was the owner of the Duel Club (if you wonder his name is Ivan). I answered the phone.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hi Ema! All you have to go to the club! I have something special to tell you, it's about your parents." Ivan said.

"Ok. We will be there after 20 minutes!" I said excited after hearing him.

"Good. See you later" he said and the call ended.

All of us heard the phone call and without saying anything we called our driver and went to the Duel Club. After we arrived we saw the owner talking to somebody. It was a man probably in his twenties with a brown bowl cut hair, with brown eyes and a serious looking face. He was wearing blue pocket jeans and a shirt with brown and blue color pattern. They noticed us entering and turned to us.

"I am very sorry for ruining your weekend but I have something important to tell you! It's about the Dimensional War and this person right here will tell you!" said Ivan.

"Yes. My name is Arnold Drachen and I am the leader of the LDS organization. LDS is the short form of Lance Defense Soldiers. This is an organization I created to fight the Academia. They began the war when attacking the Xyz Dimension and began sealing every duelist and even the innocent civilians into cards. They are planning to invade our dimensions next and we need a force that will stop them and will end this war." He explained to us. "The chosen warriors are right in front of me. You are the Lancers that will help me to end this war. But we are not full yet. We will need strong duelists from the whole world."

"Are you saying that my friends are Lancers too?" I asked.

"Yes they proved that they are the strongest duelist from their country so that's why they are here. Also I knew your parents and they recommended me if something happens to them while they are at the Fusion Dimension to choose you and your brother Sky as Lancers. They know that you are strong duelists even though you haven't played the game before."

"So we have the chance to save them! When we will begin action?" Sky asked.

"It's still not the time for this. We are still waiting the other countries that agreed to help LDS to choose their strongest duelist!" Arnold said.

"Which countries agreed to help you if I could ask?" I asked curiously.

"Not all the countries agreed to help me! The countries that agreed are Bulgaria, USA, Canada, Czech, Japan and Germany with the chosen ones here before me, I am the chosen from Germany. The other ones that agreed but haven't chosen their duelist yet are Brazil, South Africa, England, Spain, France, Italy, Luxemburg, Poland, Russia, China, Australia, South Korea and North Korea. My assistant Ivan will inform you and me when somebody is chosen!" Arnold explained to us.

"That is right! And now I will tell you that Poland and South Korea chose their strongest duelist so expect for a new guests tomorrow." Ivan added happily.

That's how everything began and soon we will stop the academia and save our parents and the four Dimensions.

 _Note section: Drachen in German means Dragon. Arnold uses an "Amorphage" Deck which is filled with Dragon – type monsters._


End file.
